Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for positioning wafers in multiple wafer transport, typically dual wafer transport, and an apparatus performing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) and/or ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) apparatuses and etcher apparatuses for treating substrates such as semiconductor wafers, improvement on the productivity or throughput is one important factor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,443 teaches a dual chamber module. However, because two wafers are simultaneously brought into the dual chamber module, centering each wafer in the dual chamber module is challenging.